


What Lindir didn't see

by LileNoire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LileNoire/pseuds/LileNoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori is very bad in Rivendell. Lindir does not appreciate that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lindir didn't see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> You know, I was going to relax, put my feet up, maybe put on a DVD because I have done a lot of writing and I needed a break.
> 
> But then Blue_Sparkle drew some delightful Nwalin porn (http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/64485359225/in-which-the-dwarves-missuse-rivendells-fountains) and...
> 
> Well, all I'm saying is, here's what you get for ruining my evening!

Nori always considered himself as a very convincing dwarf. After all, while he was still a thief, tricking others into giving him what he needed was always so much _fun._ It was just as well he was also good at it too, otherwise he feared he would not get by all the time by _just_ stealing. A little disguise or make up were good for impressing merchants and important dwarrows into giving him money for his, ah, ‘important cause’

Some eye contact was good too, turning his poor victim’s attention to what a trust-worthy, oddly friendly dwarf he was as he snuck a hand in their pockets.

But sometimes, he didn’t need any of that, especially if was for something he _really_ wanted. The right words, a little pleading and maybe some seductive winking and a wiggle of the hips usually proved to be effective.

Presently, he was really glad it was, but he had no time to be smug about it. Not when he was naked, on his elbows and knees and being fucked savagely by their supposedly respectable warrior in the Elves’ storage room.

Nori panted, pressing his forehead against his right arm, gritting his teeth and trying his best not to scream.

Behind him, Dwalin was growling and cursing and hot and driving into him hard. Nori could feel the heat of his massive body, the slickness of his size, the scrape of his boots against his otherwise bare feet. It was so good, almost too good. He was not going to last, but still he pushed back to meet Dwalin’s thrusts.

“C-can’t believe-gods- you convinced me to do this,” Dwalin growled, punctuating the last word with sharp thrust, making Nori gasp. “In the damn elves’ home, of all places. I just washed, damn you. You’re gonna make a mess of me damn thief. Damn, fucking-”

Nori would’ve giggled at Dwalin’s incoherent babbling if the warrior hadn’t move his hand to wrap around his erection and applied the most wonderful stroking. He whined, feeling his stones draw up and…

* * *

Lindir decided, towards the end of the day, that he was not too fond of dwarves. Oh, of course, they looked harmless and funny, but all troublesome things do.

It would not have been so bad, he thought if Lord Elrond didn’t hire him to watch out after them. Ugrh, the amount of bother he had to put up with, he would not be surprised if his hair turned as white as the oldest dwarf’s. If only he was put on Hobbit watch instead. At least they were nice and only one of them!

He mentally sighed to himself, collecting the remaining silvery that had somehow not managed to vanish mysteriously. Once he was done, he made his way to the storage room and twisted the doorknob.

He did not properly register the noises inside until it was too late. Far too late.

Lindir stared for one, horrible second, his face heating up fast. Just as quickly, he slammed the door shut, dropped the silvery and ran off, the image burning in his mind.

_Urgh, no, why? WHY?! Gods I’m going to be sick!_

Lindir decided he really hated dwarves from then on.

* * *

Nori lay on his front, sated, sticky, relaxed and so content that he initially didn’t feel Dwalin tense on top of his back and get up on his hands.

“Did you hear that!?” he said. “It sounded like it came from behind that door!”

“Hmmmm, noooo,” Nori said, drawing the word out with a stupid grin and giggled. “I didn’t hear a single thing.”


End file.
